Two Princes
I brought him with me, to be me. I don't know why I did. It's not like I hate being the Prince. I have the finest materials that not just any money could buy, the most elegant clothing and foods. But when I saw him something came over me... a desire. A burning desire, none desire have I felt before this. Until I saw him, a beggar with the same face as mine. ---- "You're so beautiful..." I held him this night. I gave him pleasures that he had never felt before, pleasures he would never get from another. Maybe it was the burning flames in me when I see this man that made me be much too gentle for my taste. But I took my time with the beggar, making sure to carve myself into him, making sure that he would crave me for long after. I never wanted this man to leave me, the beggar with the same face as mine. ---- I went into town dressed as the beggar to which my most precious servant objected. "That man has been praised as me. Why not me as him?" And with that, I wondered to the beggar's, what one would call,'' 'hang-out,' in town and I asked them, "What do you think of the Prince?" "That guy is a no-good little brat!" "The country is going to collapse soon and it'll be his fault!" "That guy can't love anybody but himself!" I killed them, killed the idiotic beggars that dare say such things about me. I couldn't stop myself, my anger just took over my actions. They should know better then to have said such things about me, the Prince! Impotent beggars. They should all drop dead. ''Every. Last. One. ---- "The man you were last night was the most beautiful and wonderful-" I had beat him, whipped him, hurt him, made him silently cry out in pain. How dare this beggar, with the same face as mine, meddle with a woman! My anger boiled as I told him that he would be killed and thrown into town tomorrow. "That's better then being here with you." My chest, for some reason, clenched as he said such. It tighten and it hurt. I froze my actions, tears running down my face. I didn't know what to do, his words just froze me. I wanted to hold him and tell him I'm sorry, tell him I would never hurt him again, never hurt the beggar with the same face as mine... ---- "You poor thing, it must have hurt." I realized, realized that I love the beggar. I want to tell him but I don't know how to go about conveying such things... I've never loved anyone before. I knew that I could never tell him with words instead, "This time... You hold me." He kissed me and It felt amazing. I kissed him with everything I could muster. I want him to feel me, feel my love when we connect our bodies, our hearts. His kisses are addicting, I never want this man to leave me, I want him to love me. I realized, as we move together as one, that this man is what I've been waiting for, ever since my parents had passed. This is my missing piece. My missing love. My missing other. My soul-mate. I was going to tell him, tell him I love him. That I love him with my every being until he spoke before me, "I finally realized what I must do, my Prince... even if you can't become me, I can become you!" ---- I couldn't process what was going on. I couldn't feel anything but my heart-beat slowing down and the tears streaming down my face... I'm dying. The one I love, the one I wanted to live forever with, the one I thought would return his love to me, the one that was my missing half, my soul mate, the one with the same face as mine.. "I-I-I had to! He-he was trying to s-strangle me!" "Your highness, please calm down! It's okay, everything will be fine!" I couldn't believe what was being said. My own servant, who had taken care of me ever since I was just a child, couldn't tell the difference between me and the beggar?! My dying eyes shook with shock as I grasped the last words from the lips of the man I love, "Of course, you're right. After all... I am the Prince." Category:Weird Category:Dismemberment Category:Mental Illness